Talk:Left 4 Dead Wiki
Improvements I'll make a nicer grid-based layout soon! takua108 05:25, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Looks terrible at 1024x768 I'm assuming that everyone who has seen this page so far has a screen resolution greater than 1024x768, because I'm at school right now reading this, and it looks absolutely terrible. I'll fix it later, perhaps. takua108 18:25, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Suggestions OK, I have tried to edit the CSS, but so far, no results. I've tried to edit the bottom of the main page (Hubs, Featured, Wikia is hiring), and the text there is black and as you can see, the links are all blue. So what do I need to edit if I want to change bottom links and text to different color? This is kinda bothering me. So, if you handle CSS well could you help? And some extra stuff. What do you think if we would add a poll to the main page? I see that other wikis have polls and some other stuff. What about picture of the day or userbox? ShadoW 17:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Poll sounds great to me. Here's some ideas. Favorite Character, Boss Infected, Level, Tier1/2 Weapon. Blah blah blah it all seems pretty obvious. :--Myogaman 17:52, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::I can edit the CSS tonight, ShadoW. takua108 18:40, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::: I really think the link colors should be changed on the first page so it's much easier on the eyes. Twin_Master 23:01, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Poll I added the poll, though if you need to edit it, feel free to do so. Let's just say it's a "test poll". ShadoW 18:58, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Changing poll. Please change the poll after two months or so. 06:29, 3 January 2009 (UTC) i feel we need a new poll as the old is getting old i would change myself but couldnt figure out how Spygon 17:10, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I'd like it if we could change it every week or so, but we need to determine what the topic of the poll would be first. Any ideas? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 17:27, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Walk-Throughs Do we have any walk-throughs for the chapters? If not, are they necessary? I know the AI Director would make it a little more complicated, but I believe it could be done...if it hasn't already. I mean, all of the other major game wikis I've seen so far--like Halopedia and The Combine OverWiki--have walk-throughs for their levels and chapters. Just wondering. -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 20:01, 24 December 2008 (UTC) : I don't see much of a reason for one, considering that most of the levels are linear. There are no puzzles to solve, no people to talk to, etc. Each chapter can have a strategy section, which would cover everything useful that a walkthrough could. --HarrisonH 20:40, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::Good point. After seeing the Tactics article, though, I sort of felt that a walk-through became somewhat irrelevant. However, a strategy section to the articles... That would pretty much go over the things one would otherwise put into a walk-through for that campaign, and also lengthen the pages, which I've noticed are all stubs. Thing is, would we put the whole strategy section(s) on the campaign pages and the chapters of it, or just one or the other? -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 00:16, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::: I'd say just the chapters. It'd make sense, look for the strategy for a chapter on that chapters page. --HarrisonH 00:22, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Alright. Let's see what we can do... -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 01:08, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Should a template be made to state that an article needs a strategy section? One should be made for an example, maybe for The Apartments since it is the first chapter in the first campaign. The template would link to it, so people get an idea of what they're writing. Once every chapter has a strategy section to it, we could delete the template; there really wouldn't be a need for it anymore. -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 20:22, 27 December 2008 (UTC) IRC Channel Do we have an IRC channel yet? It could be very useful. Just curious, it's not on the Wikia channel listing. -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 04:59, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Nope, we don't have. ShadoW 19:51, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Are you going to look into it anytime soon? -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 19:59, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Featured Video Changed it, because that toddler scared me, and it was there for quite a while now. Uhh...keep discussions of the Featured Video here. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 05:01, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :I thought it was time to change the video, so there you go. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 08:42, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Video updated, news added of new blog post. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 07:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Admin I would enjoy applying to become a Sysop for this Wiki, but alas, even I cannot find a place to elect myself. Much help would be appreciated. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 05:12, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :I just found it. Good luck! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhood ∞ talk][ ] 23:13, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Though I don't have the same desire to be an admin (well, I do, but I'll wait for a while before I ask), I would like rollback rights at some time or another. However, like with Cafinator and the sysop page, I don't know where to ask about it, or even the requirements for it on this wiki. Does anybody else know? -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 17:24, 14 January 2009 (UTC) sadly not but i was thinking the same thing when looking through all the recent changes and noticed how much time and effort into the wiki that stigma puts in she should be an admin.Also who are the admins? as i havent seen them around let alone do anything really. --Spygon 22:37, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : has a list of all people with sysop powers. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhood ∞ talk][ ] 23:13, 14 January 2009 (UTC) sorry lol i was being abit stupid as all i saw was no user found -Spygon 23:19, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Two people do, actually. ShadoW was the creator of the wiki, and takua108 is the other sysop/bureaucrat, it appears. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhood ∞ talk][ ] 23:26, 14 January 2009 (UTC) also another good point thou ShadoW has agreed with me several times over things i suggested but has never put them into place as i never knew he had sysop powers as there are several things that need sorting out that only an admin can do Spygon 23:56, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Mm. I haven't seen Takua around yet, either. I see ShadoW every now and then, not often, but he's there. He's probably just busy. I saw something that requires an admin to edit, as well: MediaWiki:Needhelp. I have a widget turned on that would show pages that require help...but there's none listed at the moment. I certainly know Glitches, which is a new article, needs some, or else I think it should be deleted. It's most certainly a candidate for help. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhood ∞ talk][ ] 01:20, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I visit L4D Wiki almost every day, though I've been busy lately so I haven't done much editting. ShadoW 11:14, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Featured Instead of constantly changing our featured items, or not changing them at all, why don't we start changing them on a regular basis? I think we could change the featured media and poll about once a week, and our featured article once a month. If we are able to do that, we should make a page or two where users can vote on what they'd like to feature next, and show all past featured things. And yes, I think it would probably be okay to re-feature some articles if they're just that good. We really don't have all that many articles, and we probably won't be able to make very many more until Valve releases more content for the game. We'll leave the decision up to the community. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 17:41, 3 February 2009 (UTC) i agree the only problem i have is that i dont know how to change to featured article bit so i just stayed away from it lol Spygon 10:54, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Cafinator usually changes it. I just wanted a method to the madness. It really doesn't strike me as being very hard to do, either. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 14:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Feedback What do you guys think about the layout? Should I make a new one, or not? Any feedback regarding the layout would be awesome. ShadoW 20:08, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I like it. It looks nice, easy on the eyes, and it works well with the sort of colour scheme Left 4 Dead appears to have. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 20:24, 19 February 2009 (UTC) i agree with stigma it looks good and is easy to read so i say keep and i feel the main users should have a meeting as there are a few big matters that i feel need settling as there just arent getting resolved does anybody else think this is a good idea Spygon 10:56, 20 February 2009 (UTC) New Main Page Design I have just redesigned the Main Page, as you can see, and I hope you like it. We could really do with finding a better background colour as it doesn't go well but I used the one you had on before, sort of. HeadShot 22:34, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Ps, I will try to improve it and iron out the bugs as I go along, so if you notice anything post it here and I will rectify it. HeadShot 22:37, 24 February 2009 (UTC) headshot did you read the above thread as we agreed that we liked the layout and it didnt need changing now it looks terrible can you revert back to the old style please as everybody was happy with it.Spygon 11:06, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :I can appreciate the effort you took Headshot but black text on dark green just does not work - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 13:10, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::I know it looks awful that's why I said we need to get a better colour. 16:14, 25 February 2009 (UTC)